


The Truth Comes Out

by PerfectlyLoudBouquet2



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2/pseuds/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2
Summary: Fluffy one-shot: An alternate version of their first ‘I love you’.





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Have Arthie and Yolanda said ‘I love you’ to each other yet? I know Arthie said ‘I’m IN love with you’, but I’m not completely sure Yolanda even heard her say it. No, I’m not wrapping myself up in Arlanda (Yolarthie?) fluff to deal with this past season. You’re crazy.

“You know something?” Arthie said, breaking the silence.

Yolanda smiled, eyes still closed. The pair was spooning in bed together. She nuzzled her face against Arthie’s hair. Her arms were wrapped around Arthie’s waist. She ‘hmm’d a ‘what?’

“I was never a fan of this. Like gooey, physical expressions of love. I’d see other couples cuddling or nuzzling or holding hands and just . . . I didn’t get it. But with you? It’s different.”

“Expressions of what?”

“What?”

Yolanda knew the exact moment Arthie realized what she’d said when she stiffened in her arms.

“Uh . . . “

“What’d you say?” Yolanda said, always happy for a chance to tease her girlfriend. “After ‘physical expressions’, but before ‘other couples’.”

“Uhhhhhhhh . . . um . . . I didn’t mean – “

She squeezed her middle as she broke into a full grin. “I’m just messing with you,” she whispered.

“Jerk,” Arthie said. But she could hear her smiling. Arthie pushed herself backwards, pressing herself more against Yolanda. Yolanda kissed her shoulder.

“And I feel the same way.”

The comfortable silence returned and, before long, the pair fell asleep.


End file.
